


everything is never as it seems

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically you switch bodies with your soulmate when you turn 21, Bodyswap, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, NO EVIL SAERAN, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saeran works at a bakery with Seven, Slow Burn, Yoosung walks dogs as his part time job, i listened to fireflies for an hour while writing this, saeran deals with his attacks by gripping his arms really hard, so if your soulmate is younger/older you gotta wait sorry fam, thats it for self harm though, this is a PURE and LOVING story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Yoosung's 21st birthday he wakes up two inches taller and with the worst migraine of his life.An average morning for Saeran is interrupted when a bunch of strangers barge into his room yelling "Happy Birthday!"Or essentially: The soulmate AU no one asked for.Update (July, 10th 2018): This story is going to be on a long hiatus as I'm not really into the fandom anymore. If I happen to feel inspired I will write!





	1. it is exactly-

**Author's Note:**

> ((when i fall asleep))
> 
> I've never wrote anything for Mystic Messenger and I'm pretty sure it's a dead fandom, but I miss it and wanted to p r o v i d e. Yoosung and Saeran deserve so much better,,, If anyone even reads this, please give me feedback! I have not properly sat down to write something in so long, so bare with me.

It is exactly 43 minutes until midnight.

  
On this upcoming day, during this particular year, two lives will be changed for the better. Whether they see their meeting as good or bad is up to them, but fate is never wrong.

* * *

 

It is exactly 43 minutes until midnight and Yoosung Kim feels himself buzzing with untapped energy. His bleached hair has been clipped back with an unsual amount of carefulness. His casual aura is replaced with one of nerves and anxiousness. If someone were to see him now they would probably laugh, but he's too inside his own head to focus on anything else. In less than an hour he will meet the love of his life. The event he's dreamed of since he was little is finally coming true. On the nightstand beside him is a notepad with his name and number, along with a brief 'hello' to his soulmate.  
  
His  _soulmate_. 

 

Yoosung knows he should be sleeping. He knows practically everything there is to know about what's to come. He knows that sometimes people don't have a soulmate; he knows that sometimes people are rejected by their soulmate, them already having a loving relationship because they had to wait so long. And he knows that there's the chance his soulmate could be dead. Despite all the odds against him, he still believed.

 

It is exactly 5 minutes until midnight and Yoosung Kim feels an unnatural exhaustion fill his body.   
  
It is exactly 30 seconds until midnight and Yoosung Kim feels himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Saeran Choi is known for many things. He's known for his troubled past. He's known for his badly bleached white hair. He's even known for his extreme obsession with ice cream.

But most importantly, Saeran Choi is known for his hatred of soulmates.

At the age of 21 he's already given up having someone he's 'destined' to be with. The day he woke up and found himself still in his  ~~disgusting~~ body, he figured something bad had already happened to them. Sure, there's the possibility that they're younger than him, but why should he have to wait? He waited 21 years, now he doesn't have to worry about some random person being thrusted into his life.  
  
It is exactly 20 minutes until midnight and Saeran is asleep. Tomorrow he has an early shift at the bakery and he can't afford showing up late. Sure, him and his brother may own said bakery, but despite what his appearance may suggest he  _does_ like his job. He's proud of himself for pulling his life together so quickly.   
  
It is exactly 10 seconds until midnight and Saeran has no idea what's coming.

* * *

It is exactly... way too early in the morning to be up.  
  
The pounding in Yoosung's head grew tenfold as the alarm he didn't set went off. His body ached and he felt the strong urge to vomit. He ran his hands through his hair and paused. The smallest hint of white covered his vision, causing him to break into a smile. 

Yoosung Kim was in his soulmates body.  
  


Ignoring the nausea, Yoosung pushed himself up. _He was really in his soulmates body._ Sliding off the bed, Yoosung walked over to what he presumed was the bathroom.

He stared in shock at the male he saw in the mirror. 

Yoosung didn't mind that his soulmate was a male, no, he was in awe at the pure beauty of his destined lover.

White hair; the smallest hint of red at the roots, stunning golden eyes, and his soulmate seemed to be slightly taller than him. No surprise there seeing as he's only 5'6". Stepping out of the bathroom, Yoosung sat back on the bed. Should he call his soulmate? There was nothing set up for him to look at, meaning whoever he was in was most likely older than himself. Yoosung didn't want to snoop through the man's belongings. He picked up the phone on the table beside him. 

Of course it would be locked.

Sighing softly, Yoosung cleared his throat. "My name is Yoosung Kim."  
  


He giggled quietly at the slightly deeper voice. His soulmate was a keeper.

* * *

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Saeran Choi was known for many things, being a morning person was not one of them.

Saeran felt his blood boil as his body launched from it's slumber. Opening his eyes, he turned his body to glare at the intrusion. Saeran felt his whole being freeze at the sight infront of him. His half awake mind attempted to process what was happening, only to short circut at the older people glancing at him with smiles on their faces. He took in deep breaths, trying to force himself to remain calm. This wasn't his room. He doesn't know these people. Reaching up to touch his hair, Saeran felt the blood drain from his face.

He never wore clips.

"Yoosung, honey what's wrong?"

_This can't be happening. There is no way this is happening. This has to be a joke._

 

 

"Who the fuck is Yoosung?"


	2. breakfast with the Kims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotha one,, I should be studying so I can be certified in CPR but what can ya do? I'm going to try out the POV writing format, which I've never really done. I usually use breaks to show change in POV, but I realize breaks could also mean a change in scenery. 
> 
> ALSO I know Yoosung's mother supposedly works with the government, but I'm allowed to have the best boy happily stay with his parents for his birthday.
> 
> //This chapter was rushed because I suck at keeping a schedule and HOLY FUCK it deleted so many times???

_Saeran_

 

This was all too surreal.

He's sitting at a table with a family he's known for the timespan of about fifteen minutes. The woman had been surprised at his vulgar outbreak, but quickly understood what had taken place. Saeran supposed she must have forgotten her son was turning the 'blessed age.' It was common for families to sometimes forget the switch. Saeran was startled out of his thoughts by the woman placing a plate and glass onto the table. There's was an omelet with an extremely bad smiley face on it, while the glass was filled with... chocolate milk? Saeran felt a small smile grace  ~~his~~  his soulmates lips.  He glanced at the woman and offered a small thanks; he would never decline free food. He learned early in his life to accept what is offered, regardless if it seems rude or not. About halfway through the omelet, which he deemed as just a fancy cooked egg, he felt eyes on him. He took a drink from the glass and suddenly felt anxious. He WAS technically intruding, even if he was in their son's body... He hasn't even seen what his 'soulmate' looks like and he wants to leave. As soon as he could he'd meet up with the man and get back into his body.

_That is how it works, right?_

 

Locking eyes with the woman, he really should ask for her name, Saeran felt himself get lost in her lilac stare.

A small part of him hopes his soulmate has beautiful eyes like her. 

He reached for the glass once more, attempting to wash the dryness from his throat.

"So, what's your name honey? I'm sure Yoosung is going to be glad to meet his future wife!."

Saeran felt himself choke on the milk, quickly grabbing a paper towel to wipe the small amount that came out of his nose. This morning couldn't get any worse, could it? The older couple seemed nice enough, but the morals of others are expansive and who knew what they believed was right or wrong. What if this man, Yoosung, didn't even like guys romantically? Fate was a fucking idiot and Saeran has about had enough if it.

"Saeran Choi... Is there- is there a bathroom I could use?"

The man beside him mentioned a door down the hall, but Saeran was already standing. His head felt dizzy and his limbs resembled lead. He mumbled something incoherent and rushed down the hallway. Opening to first door to his left, Saeran felt his legs give away. A small flash of yellow filled his vision as he crouched just underneath the bathroom mirror. If he were to stand up, he'd see Yoosung. 

Gathering some strength, Saeran forced himself to stand.

  
The boy in the mirror was an angel.

 

Medium length blond locks; obviously bleached, hazy purple hues, the smallest amount of chub surrounding his face. He... Looked so much like _her_ that it took his breath away. Memories of her sweet words, her promises, bubbled under the surface of his skin. But, there was no way his soulmate would be related to that manipulative beast. Her touch had burned like flames, whispers of salvation- empty paradises. Staring into the mirror felt like he was with her once more, begging for her to cleanse him. He deserved to be saved, to be with her-

  
_Deep breaths, Saeran._

He dug his nails into his arms, mentally apologizing for the damage to Yoosung's beautiful body.

Walking back to the kitchen deemed to be more awkward than he thought. Clearing his throat, Saeran spoke quietly.

"Is there any way I could use a phone? I wish to contact Yoosung- er, myself."

  
The woman gave a polite chuckle, eyeing him cautiously. She spoke with an aura of confidence that intimidated Saeran.

"My son's should be unlocked. He was up all night preparing... I have no idea how this slipped my mind, I must be getting old." She gave an airy laugh and stood. "He's always been a sap for people meeting their soulmates... Don't break his heart, dear." Saeran nodded, silently praying there was no threat underneath her words. He was not planning on engaging in anything with Yoosung, hopefully, she won't be too angry.

* * *

 

_Just press in your number. He probably hasn't left the apartment yet._

Shaky hands flipped open the phone.

 _Who even used flip phones any more? Stop stalling, press_ _in_ _the damn number._

Saeran hesitantly pressed in the number, pausing at the green confirm button. His fingers felt numb.

He pressed the button.

 

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And ran-

 

 

_"...Hello?"_

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was really rushed because I lose motivation extremely easy. But !!!! I actually wrote something for the first time in months!


End file.
